


I Died.

by WhisperNorbury



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Hearing Voices, bitchfits, innaugural deathfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperNorbury/pseuds/WhisperNorbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where the 2hiithiive maggot2 diid you go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Died.

Sollux took a break from fixing kk’s mangled computer to stretch. His friend really needed to stop talking to the humans, because the amount of hardware he was literally tearing through was getting excessive, even for him. Not that watching him flip out ever got any less amusing, but having to patch up the damage every time was tedious.

“what did he 2ay thiis time?” Sollux asked without turning around.

Silence.

If there was one thing Sollux knew kk was terrible at, it was silence.

On the one hand, he thought, yay for being trusted to be alone with Kk’s husktop. On the other hand, boo for him leaving while Sollux was doing him a favor. A brief look was enough to confirm that kk was, in fact, nowhere to be found.

“where the 2hiithiive maggot2 diid you go, kk?” Sollux mused aloud.

“I died.”

The voice came from off to the side. Without the distinctive yelling, it took Sollux a few moments to parse the voice as actually belonging to kk. But it unmistakably did.

“that’2 not f-” Sollux’s voice fled as he turned to face the empty space beside him. The empty space that was still talking.

“You should probably stay here, fucknuts, and not get your nooksucking ass murdered as well. How long am I stuck here with you?”

Sollux froze, hyperventilating. He had told himself to be ready for this. He had known all along how very doomed they all were. Had been able to prepare.

He wasn’t ready for this.

“where?” Sollux squeezed out.

“YES, YOU BULGEMUCHING SHISTAIN, I THINK I’LL TELL YOU EXACTLY WHERE TO GO TO DIE A HORRIBLY GRUESOME DEATH BECAUSE YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME SO WELL.”

The almost, almost soothing sound of kk’s disembodied voice escalating to near-normal levels of volume and unsuppressed rage came very close to being a comfort. It at least allowed Sollux to get his breathing under control enough to get up and go tearing through the halls of the asteroid.

“kk? KK! KARKAT!” Sollux’s voice rebounded down empty corridors, chased by the ravings of a voice only he could hear. He wasn’t sure how long his mad search lasted, but he did know that his legs simply dropped out from under him when the ranting cut off mid-cuss.

He remained where he fell, letting the floor accumulate drips of slippery yellow, until aa came to lead him away. He let her help him and began to hope he was wrong, overreacting. Maybe the voice stopped because kk, his kk, living kk, had heard him and hadn’t done something stupid (iit doe2n’t work that way) like dying for no reason.

aa winced and tossed her head slightly as she lead him along, distracted by something for a moment.

She’d been cringing every couple of minutes in an almost-not-there sort of way since she came to him. She hadn’t said anything. She’s not looking at him. She winced again, and it suddenly crashed down in on Sollux that she’d been flinching at something he will never hear again.

He felt irrationally betrayed, and shoved her into the wall. Somehow he kept on his legs as he wended his way deeper into the meteor alonealonealone.

He shouldn’t feel betrayed, he knew that. He knew that none of them had a choice in how any of this happened. It doesn’t help. If anything, he feels worse because he _can’t remember_.

His blind panic had filtered out anything but the noise of Kk’s ranting as he ran. The words, the meanings, even the inflections. The same when he was fixing the computer, only the filter then had been work-distraction, not electrifying terror. He couldn’t remember the last thing Kk said to him, alive or-

He only stops moving when he finds himself palms-down on the floor again. He watches closely, but this time it remains starkly dry. Remains unbearably grey. Remains shriekingly quiet.

Silent.

It doesn’t have to be silent, Sollux suddenly remembers. With barely a thought, he haphazardly dissolves the block he had tried to put up between himself and the rest of the voices perpetually hounding him. They were upset, either with their own problems or at being ignored so long. The screaming rose up around him, reverberated silently through him. The exact words didn’t matter.

Sollux smiled and let the blank cacophony of anger lull him into sleep.


End file.
